Talk:Space-Time Warp: Gravitational Compression
Problem This technique sounds a lot like Nagato's push and pull technique he used with that one path of the Rinnegan.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 06:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC) So what's the problem with it?--ISavage (talk) 00:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Because this is a knockoff of a Rinnegan technique? Also, I'm pretty sure Zeef did the same thing a while back. The whole BS ST jutsu thing. Kaitan (talk) 01:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) It may be like the rinnegan technique because it gives a gravitational push, but first 2 voids have to open up and then the push comes in, and crushes what ever is in between it. How is that like the Rinnegan technique besides the gravitational part?--ISavage (talk) 01:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Kait, none of Omega's stuff was even allowed, we had to fight him about it all the time and you know that. Savage, it's not how else it is like the Rinnegan technique, it is that one point on how it is like the Rinnegan technique.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 05:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) So for example your Sage Art: Hair Whip Technique, Jiraiya used and , wouldn't that make your Sage Art technique similar to Jiraiya's?ISavage (talk) 05:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) While his may be similiar to those techniques we have a rule about techniques similiar to the Rinnegan, they arent allowed and yeah bored and kai were right omega made a ripoff of techniques. There isnt a rule against making techniques similiar to jirayas Needle Jizo. SageOfDespair (talk) 06:44, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Buts the rule is on the Rinnegan Polivy, if you make a rule like that it needs to be on like the standard rules part, which you didn't do. If someone was to make a technique like the Rinnegan, how would they know not to make a technique like the Rinnegan if it has no rule about it. They wouldn't read the Rinnegan Policy because they have no reason to do it at the time when they make a technique like this.ISavage (talk) 13:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) When you go on a website your suppose to read all the rules, thats the first thing you do. I guess i expected everyone to read them first. SageOfDespair (talk) 18:25, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The first thing I did when coming here and on NF was head to the rules section to familiarise myself with them so i wouldn't get into trouble. As for my technique, it is similar to Jiraiya's technique yes but there are vaste differences. For example, you have to be in Sage Mode in order to use my technique, Needle Jizo doesn't and his technique uses all his hair, mine uses a single strand usually.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:08, November 14, 2013 (UTC) But if someone has no reason to want the rinnegan, then why would they read it, also, if they do read it, when they see how long they have to wait, then they will just not even read the rest of it until its time to put in an application. Also, it Jiraya uses a Sage Mode version of his Needle Hair called . And its not like this technique is just like the rinnegan's. Its a Kinjutsu for one, costs a lot of chakra, doesn't do as much damage as the Rinnegan technique, then I need to weave hand signs, and set up 2 voids. Then whatever is inside has a chance to move. The rinnegan technique could use gravitational push in a 5 second interval, and do a large scale one, this technique doesn't even compare to the Rinnegan's.--ISavage (talk) 22:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)